Answered Prayers
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: PWP. Connor always knows just what his brother needs. Connor/Murphy. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints.**

**This is the first time I've written something along these lines I usually have the twins with an OC. I apologize that it's a little short but who knows maybe I'll add more to it someday.**

Answered Prayers

Connor and Murphy MacManus walked into the unlocked church in the early hours of the morning. There wasn't a soul around but it was better that way because if there was they'd see the guilt etched into their features. They walked side by side down the long aisle of wooden pews, the only sound coming from their boots against the tiled floor, and simultaneously dropped to their knees in front of the pulpit. Eyes were closed, prayers mumbled, and hearts heavy after their last hit. After a few moments they crossed themselves and rose to their feet.

"Give me a minute," Murphy mumbled but he knew his brother heard him as he headed toward the confessional. There was no one on the other side to listen to him but it didn't matter as long as the man upstairs was paying attention to his pleas for forgiveness.

Connor sighed as the door to the confessional shut leaving him alone in the church with the light from the candles dancing around the room. Murphy had been fidgety for the last couple of hours and it was killing him inside that he didn't know how to fix it. They would never turn their back on their calling for taking out the evil men in the world but tonight an innocent had been caught in the crossfire. It was an image he wouldn't soon be able to get out of his mind.

_Everything had happened so fast; glass shattering, gunfire, and then her scream of pain. It had pierced the twins right to their soul but it was too late. The blood mixed with her sun kissed locks as the life left her eyes leaving them cold and fixed. Connor wiped the blood splatter from her face and crossed her arms over her chest. No pennies were left for this fallen angel as he closed her eyes for the final time. He had glanced over to Murphy who was almost shell shocked just staring at the woman in front of them completely emotionless._

This wasn't something that Connor would be able to fix with some joke or a bottle of whiskey. The horror and devastation in his brother's eyes was enough to break anyone but it was tearing him apart. He'd fix this, he'd fix him, he had to. The longer Murphy was in the confessional and away from him the more Connor wanted to be close to him. He thought about sliding into the booth next to Murphy, rising up the divider and talking to him through the mesh but that wasn't enough. Each second seemed to tick by excruciatingly slow until Connor couldn't take it anymore. He strode over to the confessional and slipped through the door to see Murphy sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

Connor crouched down in front of him, resting his hands on Murphy's thighs, their foreheads touching. Murphy would never admit it but this was exactly what he had been praying for. He needed to know his brother forgave him for what had happened earlier that night. Her screams were still ringing in his ears and before he knew it a lone tear was rolling down his cheek. Connor caught it with his lips, kissing away the pain that was tearing at his twin from the inside. A pain that seemed to flow between them and link their souls. Connor trailed his kisses from Murphy's cheek, to his jaw line, to his Mother Mary tattoo before Murphy grabbed his face and caught his lips with his own. Murphy had a hand on either side of Connor's face, keeping him in his spot while he nipped and tugged at his bottom lip.

It was more than a want or even some fantasy he needed his brother to heal him like no one else could. Connor's tongue darted into Murphy's mouth as he pushed the pea coat from his shoulders. Murphy freed his arms from the heavy coat before removing his brother's as well. They broke apart only when needed to draw air into their lungs and as Murphy's chest heaved with each breath Connor found his hands trailing up Murphy's thighs again. He waited for a sign that he shouldn't be doing this, he expected some confusion or worse yet rejection to flash through his brother's eyes, but instead Murphy slightly shifted his hips urging Connor on.

Their eyes locked as Connor slowly undid Murphy's belt, the buckle hitting the wooden seat almost echoed in the empty church. He was being cautious, waiting for the moment where it would all be too much, and he'd tell him to stop. Connor could only pray that those words never left his brother's mouth because as he freed Murphy from his pants and ran a hand along his shaft he never wanted to turn back. He stroked Murphy's length a few times, letting his thumb slid over his slit, until he broke eye contact and replaced his thumb with his tongue. He licked from the base to the tip before taking him fully in his mouth.

Murphy braced himself with one hand one the wall next to him while the other gripped the back of Connor's hair encouraging him to continue. Murphy lifted his hips, ramming himself down his brother's throat needing a release he knew was close. Connor focused solely on the task, shutting down his gag reflex that threatened to stop their activities, because he wasn't about to deny Murphy anything. Connor wrapped his left hand around the base and let his hand follow his lips up and down his brother's dick while his right hand massaged his balls.

Tasting his brother was unlike anything Connor had ever experienced before and a need to be inside of him surged though his veins. There was a new fire burning from within and his eyes darkened in lust. In one swift move, Connor pulled Murphy to his feet and spun him around so that his face was flush against the wall. Murphy's pants and boxers pooled at his ankles and Connor ripped the t-shirt off so he could take in every inch of his body leaving Murphy standing there with nothing but his rosary beads on.

"Do it," Murphy rasped out. "Whatever you need. Do it."

He should have said no. Connor's mind was telling him how wrong it was but it didn't stop him from getting hard as he used his own rosary beads to tie his brother's hands behind his back. He dropped his own pants and shed his shirt. He spit into his hand and ran it along his dick not wanting to hurt his twin. He did it one more time to make sure it was slick before positioning himself right behind Murphy.

"Do it," Murphy whispered again almost as if he sensed Connor's hesitation.

Connor slid into him afraid he might hurt him but once he got past the initial shock of how tight Murphy felt he was in heaven. At first he moved so slow that it was taking everything in him to keep control but on more whisper from his twin and all concern went out the window. His brain completely shutdown as he pumped in and out of him, Murphy's tied hands hitting him every time he pounded back into his brother. Sweat beaded his forehead and if the confessional had windows he was sure they'd be steamed up as well. Each thrust was taking Connor to a new level of ecstasy that he didn't know was possible. As he got close he sunk his teeth into the back of Murphy's shoulder to keep himself from crying out.

It wasn't until the metallic taste flooded his mouth that he let up on Murphy's shoulder and slid out of him, pumping himself a few more times until he came right above his brother's bare ass. His fluid dripped from the cross on his rosary beads and in that moment he knew he was going straight to hell. It didn't bother him like he expected it to though as he cleaned himself and his brother off. Whether they were in heaven or hell as long as they had each other he'd be happy.

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Connor felt like he needed to remind his brother as he untied the rosary beads and put them back around his own neck.

Murphy gave a short nod, his lips pursed together in a tight line, while he rubbed his wrists. They awkwardly dressed in the small space and as Connor walked out Murphy glanced up to the ceiling with a smirk on his face. "Thank you."

There were little indentations from the beads on his skin and a bite on the back of his shoulder that he was sure was going to scar. He'd wear them with pride though because his prayer was answered and maybe, just maybe, when they got home he'd have the courage to ask for a shared shower.


	2. God Help Me, I Have Sinned

God Help Me, I Have Sinned.

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." - Judy Garland

In an almost choreographed dance both brothers lit their cigarettes and as the cherry burned at the end of the stick they prayed it took their concerns with it. The twins were silent on their walk home from the church and while Connor contemplated whether or not he had made the right decision Murphy tried to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling. It had started as a plea for forgiveness but it quickly turned into something much more. He had been with more than a handful of women over the years, each with their own spiritual qualities and personal skill, but none had made him feel the way he did in the confessional. Murphy had never noticed the piece of his soul that was missing until tonight. It overwhelmed him with an emotion he couldn't place and didn't quite understand.

"Long day," Connor commented as they walked through the door of their loft and simultaneously slid the rosary beads from their necks.

Murphy stared at the cross for a moment feeling the breath of the devil on the back of his neck as he placed his on the nail. "Aye."

Connor tossed his coat on the worn couch and dropped to his mattress completely spent from the day. He would have been content in going right to sleep but the tension in the room was tangible and suffocating. "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

Murphy unlaced his boots and toed out of them as Connor did the same. He stood and took off the rest of his clothes, tossing them into a pile in the corner, until he was standing there in just his boxers. "Just because we…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty about what they had done, and in a church no less. "You know…it doesn't mean all is forgiven and forgotten. We messed up tonight, Connor, and our penance needs to be paid."

Murphy turned the shower on and stuck his hand under the stream of water, thankful that for once there seemed to be hot water in their broken down building. He shed his boxers and pulled the curtain over enough so that he was hidden from his brother's view. He tried to tell himself that it had been Lucifer listening to his prayers that night. He had prayed for his brother to commit a sin and in turn only made himself the saint with the tarnished wings.

Connor felt a twinge in his heart when Murphy pulled the curtain around him. In all honesty he forgot it was even there. They never had used it in the past but now it was clear he not only crossed a line but erased it completely. His eyes landed on the rosary beads hanging by the door and he had to adjust himself as the night came back in flashes. They were no longer just a symbol of their faith and dedication to the church but would forever hold a new meaning, a higher meaning, in his opinion. He'd burn in eternity for his sins if it meant healing his brother's soul while they were here on earth.

A hiss of pain had Connor's mind switching to nothing but worry as he rose from his mattress and made his way over to the shower. He immediately reached for the curtain but at the last second pulled his hand back. Would this be going too far? If he pushed his twin, the reason for his existence, away for good then what would he do? He didn't know if he could survive without his brother, as one inhaled the oxygen they needed to breathe the other exhaled ridding their bodies of toxins. His need to know that Murphy was alright outweighed his fear of rejection and he moved the curtain. Murphy stood under the shower head, his forehead resting against the tiled wall, while the water ran over his naked body defining every inch of him. Connor's eyes were instantly drawn to the mark he had left on the back of Murphy's shoulder. Deep red gashes where his teeth had broken the skin, drawing blood from his twin.

"Murph," Connor whispered in remorse as his thumb traced over the area.

"Don't," Murphy cut him off, shrugging his shoulder away from the touch as if it had burned his skin. "I deserve it." A thought occurred to him before Connor could correct the lie and he glanced over the opposite shoulder. "Do it again."

Connor shook his head in disbelief, "I won't hurt you. I could never…"

"I want you to." Connor had a need to touch, to cleanse, every inch of his brother's body but the thought of purposely hurting him was all too foreign for him to understand. Murphy could see the hesitation in his twin's eyes and took the control Connor had in the confessional. In one swift movement Murphy had pulled Connor under the stream of water, pinning him to the wall, his clothes getting soaked in the water as Murphy's chest heaved. "So put to death the sinful, earthly things lurking within you. Have nothing to do with sexual immorality, impurity, lust, and evil desires.*" He undid Connor's belt and popped the button on his jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down causing his twin's breath to catch in his throat. "Temptation is but a twisted desire that I can't turn away from even if I tried."

"Murphy," Connor tried to stay focused on the words spilling from his brother's mouth with too much ease but his mind was clouded as Murphy knelt before him and grasped his cock, letting his pants and boxers pool around his ankles.

Connor had prepared himself for his brother's hand gliding up and down his shaft building him up to a point of climax so when Murphy placed his lips over the tip Connor couldn't help the deep groan that escaped. His tongue flicked over the tip already tasting the pre-cum and it was soon a drug he couldn't get enough of. Murphy peered up at his twin and the water droplets rolling off his face mixed with the pleading blue eyes had Connor fucking his brother's mouth. Connor didn't know how Murphy had held out so long in the confessional as he felt himself getting dangerously close. He slowed his hips hoping to make this feeling last but Murphy was relentless and followed his lips with his hand until Connor was shooting cum down the back of his throat.

"I'm a sinner, Connor," Murphy pulled the belt loose from the wet jeans on the floor while he was still on his knees and his twin saw something in eyes he'd never seen before. Murphy stood and spun Connor around, tying his hands behind his back with the leather belt mirroring his bother's actions. "And God help me but I like it."

With him bound and pinned to the wall Murphy used the water from the shower to make his cock slick. Connor arched his back as much as he could to give him better access and Murphy slid into him slowly, giving him a chance to adjust to the new feeling. Receiving it from his brother felt nothing like giving it and Murphy couldn't believe how tight it felt around him.

"Move," Connor practically begged. "Please, move." Murphy held onto the belt as he found the right pace, Connor's face getting pressed into the tiled wall with each thrust. "That all you got, my dear brother?"

Connor baited his twin just like he expected and a growl came from Murphy as he rammed into him with everything he had. His heart pounded against his chest, his breath coming out in short pants, the only sound in the apartment was skin hitting skin. Murphy bit down on Connor's shoulder, the same metallic taste filling his mouth as it did his brother's earlier, as he released for the second time that night. He ran his tongue along the broken skin as if it were an animal tending to a wound but his soul was singing. They had marked one another, claimed their territory, and no one would ever be able to break that bond.

The water had long since run cold and Murphy carefully removed the belt from around Connor's wrists. He brought each one up to his lips for a gentle kiss before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. Connor stood under the frigid stream for a few more seconds, letting the water run over his heated skin as his gaze caught the rosary beads across the room swaying on the wall.

"Going to head to confessional in the morning," Murphy muttered already half-asleep as he lay on his mattress and pulled the sheet over him.

Connor nodded and turned the water off, drying himself quickly before collapsing on his own bed. "Even the best fall down sometimes, Murph," he tried to assure his twin, knowing that the loss of an innocent wouldn't soon leave his mind or his heart. He stared at Murphy's back as his breathing evened out, resisting the urge to reach over and tame his wild dark locks. "But when you do, I'll be here to catch you."

*Colossians 3:5


End file.
